Wireless devices communicate with one another using antennas to propagate and receive wireless signals (e.g., the antenna of a first device propagates a wireless signal, the antenna of a second device receives the wireless signal, and vice versa). A robust wireless link between the antennas increases the probability that information transferred by a first device over the wireless link is successfully received by the second device. To measure the robustness of a link, various metrics can be used that give an indication of antenna performance, such as Total Radiated Power (TPR) or Total Isotropic Sensitivity (TIS). When considering a free space operating environment, these measurements can be used to design antennas with reliable performance. However, these same antennas that yield high performance in a free space environment may yield lesser performance when used in other types of environments (i.e., an environment with additional obstructions, a multi-path environment, an environment with creeping waves, etc.). Thus, traditional metrics for antenna design may not accurately capture an antenna's performance in other operating environments.